Seis Dias Da Vida Da Lexi: Coração Dividido
by alpha61
Summary: A Lexi fala com o seu diário sobre os seus sentimentos. NOTA: Mais Duxi do que Acexi.


**Seis Dias Da Vida Da Lexi: Coração Dividido**

SINOPSE: A Lexi fala com o seu diário sobre os seus sentimentos.

DIA 1:

Querido diário, hoje aconteceu-me aquilo que eu já estava à espera há muito tempo. O Ás declarou-se a mim! Ele disse-me que já estava apaixonado por mim há muito tempo, mas nunca se tinha declarado porque não sabia se eu me sentia da mesma maneira por ele. Ele também disse que tinha medo que, se os vilões descobrissem sobre nós, eles aproveitem isso para nos chantagear e conseguirem o que querem. Mas eu disse ao Ás que ele não se tinha que preocupar. Nós podemos muito bem com qualquer vilão que nos queira chantagear. A verdade é que depois de nos termos declarado um ao outro, demos um beijo na boca. Esse foi o melhor momento da minha vida.

DIA 2:

Pois é. Eu e o Ás estamos juntos. Esta noite dormimos na mesma cama. Não. Não aconteceu nada. Simplesmente dormimos juntos. Eu amo mesmo muito o Ás e espero que fiquemos assim juntos para sempre. Esta manhã, eu e o Ás anunciamos o nosso namoro ao resto da equipa. Eu podia ver que todos estavam contentes por nós. Excepto o Perigo. O Perigo ficou com uma cara um pouco misturada de raiva e tristeza. Bem… Deve ser porque ele nunca gostou muito do Ás.

DIA 3:

Querido diário, esta manhã eu acordei mais cedo que o normal e fui directamente à cozinha para comer qualquer coisa. Fiquei muito admirada quando lá cheguei. Sabes quem é que já estava acordado, na cozinha? O Perigo. Pois é. Por incrível que pareça, hoje o Perigo levantou-se cedo. Eu e ele falamos um com o outro e eu acabei por lhe perguntar se ele estava feliz com o meu namoro com o Ás. Ele disse que sim, mas eu vi perfeitamente que ele estava a mentir. Eu insisti com ele para saber o que se passava e finalmente tive uma resposta. O Perigo disse-me que estava com ciúmes. Eu perguntei-lhe porquê, mas o Ás apareceu nesse momento e eu fiquei sem resposta.

DIA 4:

Querido diário, a noite passada foi uma noite totalmente diferente das outras. O Perigo foi ter comigo ao meu quarto e os dois começamos a falar. Finalmente tive a resposta que queria. O Perigo disse-me que estava com ciúmes porque se sentia atraído por mim. Eu fiquei completamente boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer. Eu expliquei-lhe que estava completamente apaixonada pelo Ás e que ele era apenas um amigo. Mas, tanto ele como eu, não ficamos convencidos. Segundos depois, estávamos a beijar-nos. Tenho que admitir: apesar do Perigo ter um bico, os seus beijos sabem mesmo bem. Momentos depois estávamos na cama, completamente nus. Pois foi. Foi uma noite inesquecível. Eu e o Perigo fizemos amor e eu não me arrependo nada disso. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida.

DIA 5:

Aconteceu outra vez. Eu e o Perigo passamos outra noite juntos. Eu sei. Eu e o Ás somos namorados, mas o Perigo excita-me e eu não me consigo controlar. Estou tão confusa! Por um lado, o Ás é carinhoso, meigo, simpático… Eu sinto-me bem com ele. Além disso, eu já estava apaixonada por ele há muito tempo. Ele é o amor da minha vida! Mas, por outro lado, o Perigo provoca-me e isso excita-me. Isso faz com que eu quera passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Não sei o que fazer. Ajuda-me, diário.

DIA 6:

Querido diário, esta manhã falei com o Ás e tentei dizer-lhe que eu e o Perigo éramos amanates. Mas acabei por não lhe contar nada. Eu não o quero magoar. Gosto demasiado dele para fazer uma coisa dessas.

Esta tarde, eu e o Ás ficamos sozinhos em casa, enquanto os outros foram investigar o que é que o Pierre Le Pew andava a tramar agora. Eu e o Ás vimos um filme e depois decidimos ir para o quarto. Lá, começamos a beijar-nos e acabamos por aterrar na cama, tendo relações sexuais. Pois é. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida. Eu e o Ás fizemos sexo pela primeira vez. Eu gostei muito, mas o Ás não é nada comparado com o Perigo. Tenho o meu coração dividido e não sou capaz de separar um pedaço do outro. Parece que, até tomar uma decisão final, vou ficar com o Ás como namorado e o Perigo como amante.


End file.
